


the eternal hourglass of existence (turned upside down)

by redlipstickkisses



Series: The greatest weight.- [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universes, Parallel Universes, Prologue, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Vague wording is Vague, deities are scary when they get bored, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: The greatest weight.-- What, if some day or night a demon were to steal after you into your loneliest loneliness and say to you: "This life as you now live it and have lived it, you will have to live once more and innumerable times more; and there will be nothing new in it, but every pain and every joy and every thought and sigh and everything unutterably small or great in your life will have to return to you, all in the same succession and sequence - even this spider and this moonlight between the trees, and even this moment and I myself. The eternal hourglass of existence is turned upside down again and again, and you with it, speck of dust!"
Would you not throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse the demon who spoke thus?... Or how well disposed would you have to become to yourself and to life to crave nothing more fervently than this ultimate eternal confirmation and seal?
from Nietzsche's The Gay Science, s.341, Walter Kaufmann transl.





	

The first time they die to soon. If I was less patient it would be an utter disappointment.

 

The second time, they live just long enough for their eyes to meet across the bloody smoke filled battlefield. They only get that moment before they fall to their brother’s blades. 

 

The third time around is entirely uneventful and unmentionable. It's almost as if they don’t realize that I’m doing this for  _ entertainment _ . 

 

The fourth time around Tobirama being Tobirama and Madara being Madara, they both manage to bungle it all to hell and back. I’m not quite sure how they managed to mess with my plans  _ that badly  _ but the third time sets the precedent for the next nine rotations. I’m fairly certain that part was Kurama’s fault because honestly there's no other explanation. 

 

Ah well, at least when things are going badly, it's not boring. 

 

The fourteenth time around I meddled. I admit it okay. But Tobirama as the eldest and Madara as the youngest was simply too good to pass up. Unfortunately it didn’t change much. Luckily I have the benefit of Time on my side. 

  
Honestly, the twenty fourth time was when it started to get interesting. At least for me. 


End file.
